


Visions

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Category: Just Dance (Video Games), Lost Odyssey, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, The Little Club Adventures (Web series), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Snippets, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: A preview of the things that are yet to come.
Kudos: 1





	1. ACT 1

In the day of the great battle in Wohl, the Republic of Khent had requested their battalion of Khent soldiers for their upcoming battle. Despite that he is ready for it, he wasn’t picked for the battle and watches as his two friends being loaded in cars. Fearing that he might loss them again just as he had lost his parents, he and his friends begin to form a circle and pray to their god Ophois; prayer for comfort, protection of their fellowmen and victory in the name of Gohtza and Khent. With a goodbye of kisses and hugs, he bids them with a sad and tearful farewell as he watches the cars speeding forward and out of Gohtza.

The tragic at Wohl did nothing to comfort him. It almost leaves him breathless, watching as a large meteor crashing on the battlefield itself. He is standing on a platform to look at the news to see several men, both Urhan and Khent, dying in lava and rocks from the meteor. As the meteor crash on the battlefield, the screen turns static, having cut the feed away. He stares at the screen in a great state of distress and shocked, wondering if he could see his friends again while the general public are murmuring of the catastrophe that had happen.

* * *

Now, in the frozen ruins of Gohtza, Gybal stands on the railings that overlooks of what used to be the great station of Gohtza, now full of frozen people beyond saving and broken frozen magitek machines. He stares with great sadness and emptiness as he watches over the frozen bodies of the citizens, with many in the state of panic and fear. He watches a broken body of a mother clinging on her frightened children in a chilly frozen embrace. He watches over an old robed priest praying to whatever god he believes before he perishes from the cold. He watches on the scene of frozen death, with nothing to do and nothing that he can do.

He sighs sadly, sitting on the frozen stair steps of the station. He looks at the broken Khent sword that he is given to commemorate with the death of his friends. A single tear rolls out of his chocolate brown eyes as he begins to press the blade on his forehead and prays for the fallen.

* * *

Sharky, Scuba Steve, Little Kelly, SpongeBob and Plankton are nauseated from the carnage that they caused. Kagetaka only swipes a sweat bead off from his forehead while Lycurgus beings to stretch his arms. Lucira is the only one who didn’t enjoy of having his spell being used for lethal purposes and glares at Lycurgus.

“Hey, wolfie.” She said, putting her free hand on her hip while resting her staff by the shoulder. “White Magic spells are meant purely for support and healing excluding those that are explicitly referred to as offensive!”

“The imagination is a weapon. Those who fail to use it, die first.” Lycurgus replies, turning his back on her.

“Oh, wow. So, what would happen next? The Goddess will come to me in a dream and threaten to strip me off my whole mana reservoir because I use a completely supportive spell as a weapon?”

“Actually, Ms. Lucira.” Kagetaka speaks out, looking at the shark woman. “I think he is just quoting a legendary Ibieano Hero of old.”

“Still, Kagetaka. I have rules to follow, even if I am already a free-travelling mercenary!”

* * *

The Divine Goddess Yhi continually visits the worlds that she created, making sure that they are unique and different from each other. She creates a world of robotic people, a world of darkness and neon lights, a world of anthropomorphic animals, a world of magic and several other worlds of aliens, the afterlife, neon squares and many others. Feeling satisfied with her work, Yhi begins to wonder on how much time had been spent for filling her galaxy with life.

Curiosity had overridden her thinking and begin to visit her worlds to see on how they would do.

To her relief, everyone had been fine to her and life had been flourished and blossom, filling with wonders that are made by their own inhabitants.

But no one recognizes her as the Goddess who creates their world.

Instead of religion and monuments that commemorate and worship her, what she learns is that these people are worshipping other deities, many of them exaggerated while others are non-existing. There are only very few worshippers and even then, she is given a bad reputation due to her signature symbol, the All-Seeing Eye, being associated with a malicious supposed secret organization for world domination. Her worshippers aren’t even called as true worshippers, knowing only from the “common knowledge” of the public and what little texts that describes her that survives to this day, ranging from a “Goddess of Gears” to a distant relative to the “Goddess of Spoons” to being demoted as a minor deity to their own pantheons. There are even worlds that evicts her, for she didn’t stand in the society’s standards and rules.

Yhi is hurt, never being felt betrayed by her own creation. Saddened by this and what had happen to her, Yhi decided to leave that galaxy alone and travel to another galaxy, trying to start all over again.


	2. ACT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers it well, but it breaks his heart looking at it.  
> He, too, remembers it well, but will do everything in his power to deny it.  
> What about you, dear audience. Will you be able to get and understand it?


	3. ACT 3

The party sigh in relieved and they stop by what appears to be a shed made of metal and glass. There is also what appears to be a booth next to it, made of metal and having a strange half-oval sign on the side in white. The party rested in the bench, with the _Shell_ container and _Wall_ cage placed carefully and slowly next to the bench.

Little Kelly is standing near the concrete line, looking around at their surroundings. “Good news, guys. I’m positive that we are very close to Belris.” She said, turning to the others. “We’ll just wait for a bus to drive in for us to catch with.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Scuba Steve said. “I thought that only buses are exclusive in Bikini Bottom.”

“Say what again?” Little Kelly says, confused.

“Umm… Just having my first time here… Above land, heh.” Scuba Steve replied, sheepishly while rubbing at the back of his head.

While the rest of the group slowly settle in and wait for the bus, Lycurgus quietly leans at the metallic post-sign, looking over by distance of the plain hills and ponds. His eyes are looking at the scenery while keeping view at the rest of the group, who were sitting in the bench or stood around. He quickly turns his attention to himself and sniffs his arm, before he recoils in disgust.

“Fuck.” He muttered, angry and annoyed. “Dead fish guts smells like cow piss.”

Feeling more self-conscious, he turns to the others and said. “I’m going to be back for a while. Need to bath since the guts smells bad, and I don’t think anyone will be near with us.”

“Huh, your right.” Scuba Steve said, wondering. “It really smells bad right here. How are you sharks doing?”

“We tried to ignore the smell to not gag, but the smell is just too overwhelming.” Sharky replied, looking pale. “The cons of being a shark, though.”

“Well… yeah. But how are we going to remove it?” Little Kelly asked, curious while she tries to ignore the smelly stain from her clothes.

“We’ll bath by the ponds.” Lycurgus replied, deadpanned.

“What?! Really?!” Kagetaka exclaimed, surprised and worried. “Well, it is a good and ideal solution. But we are in a middle of a wilderness and being wet and heated by the star at the same time will not be good for our health. Not to mention that our bodies are sensitive to such and even our biological immortalities won’t do–“

“Kage, we are in a middle of a fucking wilderness.” Lycurgus calmly snaps at him, looking annoyed. “Our only job here is to survive and get back home. Having a smell as disgusting as horse shit will do us no favor in getting home. And if you are in the middle of a war or mission, do not expect to have basic luxuries such as personal hygiene products, as it should be your own responsibility.”

“Oh, well.” Kagetaka said, slightly frowning before making a short smile. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
